1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic band for use with eyeglasses, more particularly one, which includes an elastic fastening band to make eyeglasses firm on the wearer's head, and a soft and water-absorbent protective member covering the elastic band to absorb the wearer's perspiration, and reduce discomfort caused by the tense elastic band; the protective member can be separated from the elastic band to be washed/replaced.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Common eyeglasses for assisting the sight, e.g. those for near-sightedness and far-sightedness, include a front, and two temples, which are connected to the front, and have at rear ends thereof earpieces to be propped on and hooked over the wearer's ears for holding the eyeglasses in place. Such eyeglasses are prone to move away from the proper position and even fall off to get damaged when the wearer is playing ball games or participating in athletic contests.
To overcome the above problem, an ear-propped device is provided for use with eyeglasses, which includes a pair of ear-propped parts. In use, the ear-propped parts are joined to rear ends of temples of a pair of eyeglasses respectively; thus, when a person wears the eyeglasses, the ear-propped parts will be hooked over rear portions of the wearer's ears so as to make the eyeglasses firm.
However, such an ear-propped device can't prevent eyeglasses from falling off when the wearer is doing drastic exercises.
Therefore, the inventor of the preset invention invented a kind of ear-propped device with an elastic band, and filed a patent application based on the above device on Jun. 12, 2007, whose application Ser. No. is 11/808,577. The ear-propped device includes two ear-propped parts, and an elastic band; each ear-propped part includes a connecting portion to be joined to a corresponding eyeglasses temple, and a hooking portion to be hooked over the wearer's ears. The ear-propped parts are formed on two ends of the elastic band. In use, the ear-propped parts are joined to rear ends of temples of a pair of eyeglasses, with the hooking portions thereof being hooked over hinder portions of the ears of the wearer of the eyeglasses, such that the eyeglasses and the elastic band together are tight around the wearer's head. Consequently, the eyeglasses are firm, and can't change position or fall off accidentally.
However, because the elastic band is made of high-density airtight and watertight materials, it can't absorb the wearer's perspiration or help perspiration to flow through, and the wearer will feel very hot and uncomfortable when he/she is doing exercises to perspire a lot. Furthermore, the elastic band will cause discomfort to the wearer because it is tense, and presses the rear portion of the wearer's head.